Muffy On Shrooms
by Bobo the Hobo
Summary: Arthur discovers shrooms, and when Muffy see them, she WANTS them. A crazy tale with more chapters coming. CHAPTER 2 NOW UP. CHAPTER 1 NOW EDITED.
1. Chapter 1 : YummySHROOMS

**MUFFY ON SHROOMS**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Arthur...so sad.**

**IMPORTANT - I DON'T ENCOURAGE THE USE OF SHROOMS OR OTHER DRUGS...DON'T MONKEY WITH DRUGS!**

It was a normal day at Arthur's school. Arthur, Sue Ellen, Fern, Binky, Buster, Muffy, George, and Francine were gathered around on the playground before class. They were just talking about what they did that weekend.

"I watched 50 episodes of Bionic Bunny and then went to my shrink!" Buster told them.

"Oh cool," Binky said. "But I ate 5 quarts of ice cream and then went bungee jumping!"

Arthur had had an especially interesting weekend. "I DISCOVERED THESE!" he interrupted everyone in his nerdy voice. He pulled three small mushrooms out of his pocket. "They make you go all WOOZY! Like when I don't wear my glasses...except BETTER!"

"...What...what are they?!" Muffy asked. She had never seen these things before, and since she was rich, she thought that it was unfair that Arthur had gotten to use them first.

"I looked them up on Moogle, the new online search engine, and they said they were called SHROOMS!"

Hearing that, Muffy grabbed all one and ate it at once. Just then, the bell rang, and they all had to get to class. They had a math test today.

Before the test, Arthur, being the idiot that he is, asked Mr. Ratburn about the shrooms.

"THESE AREN'T FOR CHILDREN!" He exclaimed. He took them and put them in his desk so he could enjoy the fantastic shrooms later on. "Now who is ready for the math test?"

"NOT ME!" yelled fatty Binky. "NOT ME AT ALL!"

Muffy, now being slightly intoxicated with the shrooms, yelled back, "FAT ASS, JUST TAKE THE FUCKING MATH TEST. ITS NOT LIKE YOU'RE GONNA BE ABLE TO GO TO THE FOURTH GRADE ANYWAY."

Everyone laughed, including Mr. Ratburn for a second. "WAIT...MUFFY. That wasn't funny. It was hurtful to Binky. Just because he's an idiot and a fatty doesn't mean you have to tell him," Mr. Ratburn said, still chuckling.

"...mmmmkay," Muffy said.

Mr. Ratburn proceeded to pass out the tests and told everyone they'd get twenty minutes.

Muffy started right away; as the shrooms had taken their course. Thinking to herself, '57 + 83 FUCK, 672 - 98723 Mr. Ratburn's mother, 666+666 THE DEVIL.'

Muffy smiled to herself and fell into a slumber on her desk, thanks to the shrooms.

To Be Continued...

A/N : PLEASE SEND IN YOUR SUGGESTIONS TO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN :D


	2. Chapter 2 : Shrooms are BADDD

**Muffy On Shrooms - Chapter Two**

**A/N : THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED. I may or may not use your suggestions, but if I do, I'll mention you at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Arthur...so sad. Hahaha...**

A few hours later, Muffy went home in her limo. The shrooms had worn off. She had felt like the day had just flown by, and she loved the feeling. She wanted more of those shrooms. When she got to her huge mansion, she yelled, "DADDYDADDYDADDY!"

He sighed, and then answered, "Yes, Muffin?"

"FIRST OFF, CUT THE MUFFIN CRAP. Second, WHERE THE HELL CAN I GET A HOLD OF SOME SHROOMS?!"

He gasped. Shrooms? Would he have to give Muffy the drug talk already?! "Uhm...Muffin...IMEANMUFFY...why are you asking about shrooms?"

"Cause pussy Arthur brought some today and they were great!" she grinned.

Mr. Crosswire glared into the wall. Arthur. That stupid, stupid child. Mr. Crosswire quickly got into his limo and went to the Reed's house. He rang the doorbell and thought to himself, 'What a disgusting house. I'm sure glad I'm rich..."

Just then, Mrs. Reed answered the door. "WHY HELLO THERE!" she said, a little too cheerfully.

But this was no cheerful matter. "WHY THE HELL DOES YOUR RETARDED SON HAVE SHROOMS? AND WHY IS HE DEALING THEM OUT TO ALL THE CHILDREN AT SCHOOL?!"

"Shrooms? My Arthur dearest?" she asked. "Why, he would never do anything like take shrooms...he seems more like the cocaine kind of child." she chuckled.

"Uh..." Mr. Crosswire never knew that Mrs. Reed was this out of it. "WELL MUFFY CAME HOME TODAY ASKING WHERE SHE CAN FIND MORE SHROOMS...AND SAID ARTHUR HAD GIVEN THEM TO HER."

Mrs. Reed sighed, and went upstairs to get Arthur. She found him eating mushrooms in the closet, shaking.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" Mrs. Reed yelled.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-rooooooooooms," Arthur stuttered. "T-t-t-t-t-asttttty."

"Oh god..." Mrs. Reed sighed. She went back downstairs and left Arthur with his shrooms. "Mr. Crosswire, I'm sorry. Arthur appears to be intoxicated with shrooms...this isn't the best time to give him the drug talk."

Mr. Crosswire sighed and went back home. When he got there, he picked up the phone and called Harry Pringer. "Yes, I'd like to appear on the show with some family...ENEMIES."

To Be Continued...

Chapter Three coming out next week at the latest.

A/N Part 2 : Thanks to Vaporeon-Chan for the 'Harry Pringer' type idea.

Keep sending in suggestions :D


End file.
